but you're quicksand
by ninjacatchester
Summary: Sometimes it's pointless trying to delay the inevitable. / unrelated Zutara drabbles and one-shots
1. certainty no longer exists

**certainty no longer exists**

**_it's funny how scars imprinted on mocha skin are worse than ones on porcelain. _  
**

.

You thought the worst was over once you married her. No more attempts to stop your alliance now. And then she got pregnant with your first child and you should have known it was too good to be true.  
Then came the assassination attempt - a blast of fire and a hoarse scream. But she's home now, alive.  
Your tear off her bandages because you're Zuko, the once banished fire nation prince, and you aren't supposed to have problems with scars.  
It's funny how them being imprinted on mocha skin makes it worse.  
"Well?" a shaky whisper rasps from her chapped lips.  
You part your own lips to say something, anything, but nothing comes. Nothing but dry air.  
She closes her eyes, swallows and nods.  
"It's not that bad..." you protest weakly, your fingers tracing around the star blooming on her stomach.  
"It's big." she whispers. "And deep."  
"What did the healers say?"  
"I'll make it."  
Your eyes find hers, twin oceans pooling with tears. "And-and the baby?"  
She shakes her head. Breath catches in your throat and you press a kiss to her forehead before pulling away.  
Forehead to forehead, breath mingling, sorrow filled eyes meet and you whisper "Can you still- I mean, is your, er, well, will we be able to have another?"  
She shrugs. "Maybe. The healers tried their best but..."  
_certainty no longer exists_


	2. infinite

infinite

Two hands holding tight through the ages. / Zutara, reincarnation and just a few of the lives they lived. / oneshot, drabble-y

.

_and in that moment, i swear we were infinite._

.

i.

Fire and water and lips on lips.  
Secrets kept and promises broken and torrid love affairs. Golden eyes reflecting candlelight and blue eyes reflecting the moon. Turtle-duck days and laughter and dancing like stars.  
Whispers and tip-toeing and then a heartbreaking goodbye. Tears and swearing and no happily ever after, not this time.  
.

ii.

A prince and a princess from enemy lands. An arranged marriage, a political alliance. A sacrifice for peacetime.  
Awkward conversations and false declarations of love that eventually turn into reality. Burning hatred that fades away.  
Four little children running through the courtyards in a newly united kingdom. A king and a queen full of hope and love as an unstoppable force.  
.

iii.

Slums and starvation and desperation. Younger siblings to think of and personal needs put aside. Twin souls bound over scrounging and despairing and hoping against hopes.

Then a single chance - "You have to go." and "I'll never, ever leave you."  
But the army calls and choices that once were choices are enforced as law. There are tears and reaching and soul-rending screams. "I'll try to come back, you know that." "You have to."  
An official letter and more sobbing and then an empty loveless life for one stretching across the horizon.  
.

iv.  
A silk dress on Charles Dickens' streets and "A pent for the poor, ma'am" while his sister picks her pocket.  
A top hatted brother and "Stay away from my sister!" A dainty nose raised and a ragamuffin girl dragged to the police station.  
"She'll hang." and "You can't, she's my little sister!" until "Dirty street rat." and a slammed door.  
But there is mercy and a pardoned pickpocket and "Well, we can always use another gardener." "I'll be worth your while, sir."  
There's a bed with scratchy sheets and two meals a day and a weekly half pent and a promise.  
Curious blue eyes on a face filled with distaste, hating gold eyes on a neutral scarred face. A lady and a gardener and they're not eleven anymore.  
There are secrets and kisses on hands that last seconds too long, a squeeze on the arm as he helps her into the carriage.  
Then engagement to others and despair, followed by elopement and scandal and a girl written out of the will.  
Two street rats, one dressed in silk dresses, hoping for a kindly stranger with a pent for the poor.  
.

v.  
Whispers of a failing economy, a lying king, and the bourgeois that must fall.  
A Seigneur's son and a girl from his seigneury - a bourgeois and a Jacobin.  
A tennis court oath, the Bastille stormed, a march on Versailles. The King comes to Paris and the seigneur's son joins the army.  
A tri-color flag and rally cries from hoarse throats become curfews and neighbours spying on neighbours and a constant thud of the guillotine.  
The girl hides the now hunted boy - the revolutionary holds the traditionalist - it's a war-torn country ruled by an iron fist but love still blossoms.  
But none are safe and two guillotine falls later, the two are as dead as Romeo and Juliet, corpses buried side by side - "traitors" their only epitaph.  
.

vi.  
An emerald isle, a famine strike, two orphans aboard a coffin ship bound for a better life. Survival and quarantines and just barely getting by.  
Stuffy factories and dangerous conditions but a promise of marriage and land in the north.  
Newlyweds begin clearing a small stretch of land while the traders venture west. Sweat and back-breaking labour and then snow piled to the rooftops.  
Two hearts beating in sink, then a child on the way, then another and another and-  
And four healthy sons, three pretty girls, a cow and a pig and a draft horse.  
Hard work paid off, a new life complete. Smiles in old age, twin rocking chairs. The click of knitting needles and shouts from grandchildren.  
Peaceful passings just hours apart, one grave beside the other, buried with smiles on wrinkled faces.

.

vii.

A pretty little starlet and a simple valet. Star-struck dreams and accidental adoration.  
Tabloids with questions and a star without answers. A boy who watches on, wincing.  
But there are black and white silent films and hands held in the back of theaters. Grandmothers muttering about propriety. Then discovery and shock and "But I love him!"  
A fall from grace and loss of jobs. And yet there is still the thatched roof cottage and dancing in the moonlight and bonnets on twin children.

Lives ended early, cut short by two black cars and a thin sheet of ice. Orphaned children left to her brother and a mourning world left behind.  
.

viii.

Sunshine kisses and the summer of '38. Teenagers sneaking out for the sake of love.  
Then war and terror and bombs raining from the sky. A blitz that takes their families but not them, never them.  
Before long there are whispers of an invasion on France and "I've got to join, you know that." and "As long as you come home." "Of course." The young lieutenant is shipped to Normandy.  
Fortune's favour and Love's blessing and survival by a thread. A POW camp and censored letters that still sing of the love she has for him.  
September of '45 and the soldier boy comes home. Then there's a ring and a wedding and a white picket fence.  
A happily ever after.  
.

ix.

High school and drama and hints of depression. Talk of destiny on rooftops and just a little too much to drink.  
"Do you believe in reincarnation?" and "Maybe." "Don't you feel like you've done this before?" and then "Several times over."  
Then speculation and wonder and jokes about other lives. Libraries searched for hints of themselves. Laughter and loving and knowing glances - they've lived this before.  
Then university and texting and everyday emails. Three hour long phone calls and countless mugs of hot chocolate.  
Woollen socks and fire places and cold winter nights turn to bikinis and sand and long summer days. More laughter and loving and happiness.  
Jobs and mortgages come along but still there is joy - joy and three little children, a cat and a dog.  
The promise of more lives to come.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and the quote at the beginning is from Stephen Chbosky's **_**Perks of Being A Wallflower**_**. I don't personally believe in reincarnation, but the Avatar world certainly does and it makes for an interesting story. **

**Also, I've got a couple of companion pieces coming – some already finished and some being worked on, but I'll be posting them in this drabble series as well.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. graveyard wedding

**graveyard wedding**

_**Katara is married in white.**_

.

Katara is married in white.

_("At airbender weddings, the bride wears white."__  
__"But airbenders are monks."__  
__"But you look so pretty in white!"__  
__"White is the color of mourning in the fire nation!"__  
__"But we aren't fire nation."__  
__Even though she could be. "Fine.")_

Zuko thinks it's fitting.  
_("I love you."__  
__"Zuko, no. You're already married and I'm engaged."__  
__"You said you loved me once upon a time. What about now?"__  
__"It doesn't matter.")_

Katara secretly thinks it fits too.

_("I love you too." she breathes as he walks away. He doesn't hear. She didn't mean for him to.)_


	4. demons like me

demons like me

.

_She's developed a habit of lying._

.

Tangled legs and reaching fingers and hungry mouths and rasping throats and eyes anywhere but making contact and-  
And then nothing but heavy breathing to fill the silence. Red silk sheets rustling. A face nuzzled in his chest.

"Stay." He whispers, golden eyes wide. "Stay just till the morning."

"I will." She whispers, blue eyes drifting closed.

Morning dawns and she's gone. She's developed a habit of lying.

He's developed a habit of asking all the same.


	5. and the sun stands still

and the sun stands still

_part of the infinite arc_

.

A long dress of damask – sky, no, ocean blue – and a doublet of red – blood and heady skies. Two bright, young things sitting stiffly in a rose garden, three inches apart on a hard stone bench. An only barely civil silence reigns until she breaks it with "I don't like you, you know that? I don't trust you." He glances up at her, golden eyes lingering on her blue ones. "You may have everyone else fooled, but I'm watching you."

"Watch as you will. There's nothing to see."

"If you make one false move, give me one single reason-" She slides up her sleeve to reveal a silver dagger, "-one reason and I'll end you before you can hurt anyone."

"You're a feisty one, aren't you Princess?"

"Oh, don't you princess me!"

"Yes ma'am."

A much less civil silence clouds around them like smoke, thick and choking and awkward. Time goes so slowly, they'd swear the sun was standing still.


	6. on a balcony in summer air

on a balcony in summer air

_their love lived for a beautiful, beautiful summer before it shattered into a million shining pieces./ zutara / four moments in time_

_._

_._

i.

it's early summer when he kisses her on the balcony overlooking the turtle-duck pond. the sun is setting in the west and he can't help but notice how the final golden rays glint off her cobalt eyes. before he can stop himself, his hand has captured her cheek, the other her waist and his lips are descending to hers. her eyes flutter closed and his follow as their lips meet.

she pulls away first, always the sensible one. "we shouldn't." she whispers to him. he's so close to her he can feel her gentle breath on his lips and their noses are touching. "i've got aang, and you're with mai. we can't."

"it's summer," he says, "let go for two months."

she hesitates for a moment, looking for answers in his eyes, before she stands on tiptoe, laces her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck and pulls his lips back down the short distance to hers.

.

.

ii.

the hot fire nation sun beats down on the two of them as they sit on the roof of the palace. they're laughing about silly court drama or something else trivial, and his golden eyes are reflecting sunshine like a thousand shards of glass.

"i love you." she blurts out of the blue. his laugh halts in his throat with a small choking sound.

"you _what?_" he asks her, blinking in shock.

"i love you." she repeats, "and i understand if you don't feel the same way and that i'm probably not supposed to, but i do and i thought you should know."

"how long?" he asks, eyes wide, "how long have you loved me?"

katara shrugs. "i'm not sure." she says, staring out at the horizon, "i only just realized it now."

zuko nods in understanding, his eyes also finding the horizon. a moment passes, and then another and another. minutes go by before he says quietly "i love you too."

a smile flits across her face. "how long?" she asks, carefully keeping her eyes on the setting sun.

"ba sing seh." he whispers, bowing his head as a blush lights his cheeks.

she smiles and looks up at the darkening sky. "la, we're a weird pair."

"amen." he murmurs, and reaches out across the hot tiles of the roof to take her hand in his.

.

.

iii.

they're a tangle of limbs in the private gardens. it's still early morning and the sun's rays are only just reaching the sky as their robes absorb the morning dew off the grass.

he presses burning kisses to her neck as she strokes his silky black hair. he pauses, pressing his nose to her skin as he drags in ragged breaths. he's so close to her that she can feel his eyelashes fluttering against her throat.

"we shouldn't be doing this." she murmurs. she's been meaning to tell him this all morning, but his lips have proved too great a distraction. with the diversion paused, she can finally get out her words.

his head jerks up away from her neck and he looks her in the eye. "why?" he asks, his voice husky.

katara closes her eyes and furrows her brow. "because."

"did i do something?" he rolls off her, lying on his side in the grass.

she shakes her head fiercely. "no," she whispers, stretching her arms out gracefully above her head, "no, it's not you."

zuko plucks one of curls up off the ground and begins to wind it around his pinkie finger. "then what is it?" he asks quietly.

she shakes her head and her brow furrows now, her pink lips forming a delicate frown. she reaches up and rubs her forehead with her fingers. "we just shouldn't."

"kat," he whispers, shifting closer, "do you even have a reason?"

"i love you." she murmurs.

"i'm confused, kat." zuko says, "that seems to be a reason to _not_ stop."

"i-i just don't think i should. love you, that is." she bites down on her lip hard and opens her eyes to watch his reaction.

zuko barks out a single breath of bitter laughter and turns onto his back, lying beside her. "i have to agree with you there." he says, "but you do and you can't decide who you love."

"that's true." she mutters, sounding bitter, then "but we shouldn't."

"why?" he reiterates.

"tui," she mutters, "i wish i knew." and then she pins him to the grass and kisses him.

.

.

iv.

leaves are starting to turn golden as she brushes imaginary particles off his dress robes. they're standing in the private garden, stealing a moment of the day before it begins.

"i'm needed zuko, you've got to understand." she says.

he takes her hands from his chest, stilling their busy fluttering. "that doesn't mean i've got to like it."

"no," she smiles, "i suppose not. but my tribe needs me, the world needs me."

"aang needs you." zuko quietly murmurs the words she means but is too scared to say. she ducks her head in quite agreement, gently pulling out of his grip to straighten her immaculate robes.

"we both knew i'd have to leave sooner or later." she tells him, eyes on his shoes, "i can't stay here forever."

"why not?" his voice cracks and she jerks her head up to meet his sad golden eyes.

"zuko…" she bites her bottom lip, not sure what to say, before swiftly planting a chaste kiss on his lips. "i'll be back." she promises (she lies).

.

.

**AN: I've been meaning to write this for a while, but I finally did it. YAAAY!**

**Second, I just finished watching Legend of Korra and it was pretty great. So there will probably be some LOK fics in the near future.**

**Third, the title comes from Taylor Swift's song Love Story, which I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.**


	7. maybe i'm just in love

**title: maybe i'm just in love**

**summary: he could fight for this. \ based on an Imagine Your OTP (from tumblr)**

**disclaimer: i don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

.

.

"I still sort of hate you." Katara mutters to him, fighting back a tired smile.

"In a loving sort of way, I hope?" Zuko shifts the baby in his arms, "Because I will be a part of our daughter's life even if it kills me."

"In a loving sort of way." Katara assures him, "But only if you can think up a good name for her."

"Are you sure?" Zuko tears his eyes away from the beautiful little girl in his arms, "Naming her is a massive responsibility."

"I said think up a good name, not that we'd use the one you came up with."

"Is that your way of telling me you've already come up with a name?" Zuko asks suspiciously.

"No." Katara murmurs softly as she shifts onto her side, burying her face in the mound of pillows beneath her. "It's my way of saying I'm too tired to think right now." Her voice comes out muffled as her eyes flutter closed.

Zuko gazes at the small sleeping form in his arms. "Akira." He whispers, "After my aunt."

.

.

.

**review?**


	8. party like a rock star

**party like a rock star _or _Of Mysterious Magenta Drinks and Light Weight Brothers**

_**Modern AU, College age. Warning: minor swearing.**_

_._

"You know, I think this is probably the worst idea we've ever had." Zuko mutters into Katara's ear.

"I blame you." Katara whispers back, before taking a sip of her mystery drink. "Ugh, what _is_ this?"

"If it's green, it's probably cactus juice."

"It's a frightening color of magenta." Katara tells him, inspecting her cup warily.

"Ah, that, well, I think Aang brought it, although I have no idea what it is." Zuko says, his gaze returning to the festivities slowly destroying their apartment.

"Aang? Where the hell did he get it from?" Katara asked.

"Bumi, I believe."

"That would make sense." Katara muttered and set her still full cup down on a nearby table.

"HEY KATARA!" Toph's voice echoed over the thumping music, "KATARA, I THINK SOKKA'S DOWN AGAIN!"

"I bet he's been drinking cactus juice again." Katara mutters to Zuko, before shouting "ALRIGHT, I'M COMING!"

Zuko catches her arm as she turns to leave. "If he's legitimately passed out this time, come grab me so we can draw dicks all over him and then dump him in the hallway."

"In sharpie?" A wicked grin begins growing on Katara's face.

"Obviously." Zuko returns her grin.

"Damn, you're genius."

"I try."

.

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**Also, I got the idea for this from an Imagine Your OTP on tumblr.**


	9. all that's in between

**Title**: all that's in between

**Summary: **_"Dork." "I love you." "I love you too." \ Zutara \_

**Note: This started out rather angsty but the it descended into something ridiculously silly. But that's okay – I haven't written humor in a while anyways.**

.

* * *

.

"He makes me so _mad_ sometimes." She mutters to him through the darkness.

"I know." says the golden eyed boy. _I wish you wouldn't talk about him now, _he wants to say.

"He's just so… _ignorant_!"

"He's young."

"He's stupid!"

"He's had a lot pressure on him. Being the Avatar is a big responsibility." Zuko is the voice of reason in this relationship because she has to be in every other one.

"Oh yes, so much pressure!" Her voice is hard and sarcastic. "But what about me? I'm the one who fed him and babied him and made sure he was clothed and caught up on sleep and _alive!_ And if I took just a little bit of time for myself or if I hurt someone to keep us safe or anything, _anything _Aang disapproved of, I was in the dog house for a week!"

"And that's why you're here, playing ambassador to the Fire Nation."

"You know that's not my only reason."

"I know." But it bothers him all the same.

.

* * *

.

"He wrote me again."

"Oh?"

"And that-that _idiot!_ He had the nerve to say he misses me! That he wants me home!"

"He _is_ your boyfriend."

"But home? _Home?_ My home is the South Pole, or maybe here with you but not, _not_ at that creepy old Air Temple!"

"Kat-"

"I mean, there are dead people there! Dead people! Just lying around because he's too lazy or too 'busy' or something!"

"Katar-"

"And then I tell him to clean them up or bury them or something half-way _respectful_ but he just says that no, this what Gyatso would want! To be left where he died –which, by the way, is _ridiculous_ - and then-"

"_Katara!_"

"What?"

"He has Fire Nation skeletons just lying around?"

"Yes, and it's-"

"And he hasn't had any trouble with angry souls yet?"

"Um, angry souls? No."

"Oh Agni."

.

* * *

.

So two benders travel to the Air Temple and, despite the Avatar's protests, burn the bones – a proper Fire Nation burial.

Then the two return to the Fire Nation – despite the whining Avatar begging them to stay (_it's so _lonely_ here!_) – and things go back to what has become normal.

.

* * *

.

"Do you remember when we were just friends?"

"I remember when we were still enemies."

"Good times."

"For you maybe."

"What are we now, Zuko?"

"A secret?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You've already got one of those."

"Lovers? Am I your mistress?"

"I think we're just a secret."

"We should figure this out one of these days."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just looking out the window!"

"But the bed is so cold without you!"

"Says the firebender. Don't you pull the needy thing on me."

"Okay, okay. I'm really warm and I need your frozen feet to cool me down."

"Tui, this is a dysfunctional relationship."

"I disagree."

"You would."

.

* * *

.

"I'm a coward Zuko."

"Katara, that's pig-bullshit!"

"I'm cheating on my boyfriend. That's pretty cowardly."

"Well, maybe-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-but that's just one thing. Most people aren't brave enough to take on Azula."

"That's just common bravery though, heroic bravery. When it comes to integrity, I'm a total fraidy cat-owl."

"Then I am too."

"Um, no, you're sleeping with the Avatar's girlfriend. That takes some serious bravery."

"Or sheer stupidity."

"Tui Zuko, I didn't know you felt that way."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"…Yeah, I do."

"I love you."

"…I-I love you too. And we should tell Aang."

"That conversation will go real well. _Hey Avatar, I'm in love with your girlfriend and have slept with her several times, which is a lot farther than _you_ ever got with her. Sorry for keeping secrets. Friends?_"

"Um, I'm pretty sure I'd be doing the confessing."

"Right, sorry. It'd be more like _Hey Aang, this is awkward, but I've been cheating on you with Zuko for the past year or so and I really love him. You're more of a brother to me. Friends?"_

"And queue the Avatar State."

"Precisely."

"But I wouldn't say it like that."

"Oh? Then how _would_ you say it?"

"Well, there'd be a lot more _sorry_s and I probably wouldn't mention the cheating part – just the fact that I'm breaking up with him."

"So you'd just lie to him. About the whole sleeping-around-behind-his-back thing."

"Alright, firstly, I'm not 'sleeping around.' Sleeping with one guy totally does not count as 'sleeping around.' And secondly, it wouldn't be lying, I'd just conveniently leave some parts out."

"So, you'd be lying."

"Shut up Zuko. You're not helping."

"I could just propose to you."

"Just out of the blue, while I have a boyfriend?"

"And then you could accept because it's a politically advantageous marriage and would smooth things out between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation."

"…That's actually an intensely clever idea."

"Well yes, I do try."

"Aang will still freak."

"But his freak will be considerably less when he realizes that we're doing it for our nations."

"Aang doesn't really get sacrifice."

"Well screw him, he doesn't rule the world! This is our choice and if we want to sacrifice our happiness to create peace between our nations, then there's nothing he can do about it! He loves peace!"

"Um, I would not consider marrying you a sacrifice of my happiness."

"But Aang doesn't know that."

"I like the way you think, my devious darling."

"Nobody out-thinks the Blue Spirit!"

"You're such a dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go to sleep! You have, like, meetings or something tomorrow."

.

* * *

.

"Zuko, are you _ever_ going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes. I'm just waiting for the right time. Plus I have to convince my advisers that it's a good idea."

"You mean you've already suggested it to them?"

"No, I've suggested the idea to their sub-conscious. That way they'll think it was all their idea and then they'll be 100% in favour of it."

"Oh, and you'll just agree to that?"

"Agni no, I'll put up a solid fight, before caving in in the end and asking for your hand in marriage."

"You are rather devious."

"Yes. Although I believe we've already had this conversation."

"Mm-hmm. And you're still a dork."

"Yes, well, that can hardly be helped. I didn't have the most normal of childhoods, after all."

"Oh yes, because as the only waterbender in the entire tribe, I totally did."

"I never said you didn't."

"You implied it."

"No, I rather think you inferred it incorrectly."

"No, _I_ think you insinuated it."

"What is this, the day of many synonyms?"

"Dork."

"You've mentioned that already."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

.

_Painted Lady,_

_ Operation Union has begun._

_-Blue Spirit_

_._

_Zuko,_

_ What on _earth_ are you talking about? And why the code names?_

_ -Katara_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ The TOP SECRET Mission Plan Thing that we discussed a week or two ago. And I'm using code names because, as I mentioned previously, this is TOP SECRET business. So you should use the code names too._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue Spirit,_

_ You can be overly dramatic at times. But does that mean this is a proposal? Because if it is, it's the worst one I've ever heard of and so the answer is no, try again._

_ -Painted Lady_

_PS_

_And trust me when I say I know terrible proposals. I've been proposed to _a lot_ of times. -PL_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ No, this is _not_ a proposal. I've got much grander plans. And besides, the operation is only in its beginning phase._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue Spirit,_

_ What is the beginning phase, exactly?_

_ Also, people are looking at us funny. Maybe we shouldn't be passing notes at dinner._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ Oh please, I pass notes all the time. I'm the Fire Lord for Agni's sake, I can do whatever I want._

_ The beginning phase means that the topic of marriage has come up in council meetings. Not to anyone specific yet, but I brought up the topic of relations with the Southern Water Tribe next, so hopefully that'll put the two together in their puny little brains._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ I worry about you sometimes. Dork._

_ -Painted Lady._

.

* * *

.

"We should never pass notes at dinner again."

"Why, you don't find it exhilarating?"

"Well, it's a lot more lively than the dinner conversation that happens, but it's much too dramatic when the note paper gets lit on fire by the chicken-pig flambé."

"A fair observation, my lady."

"Also, I got ink on my dress."

"Which you promptly bent out."

"So not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"That you Fire Nation folk enjoy serving flaming dishes too much."

"But it's authentic Fire Nation cuisine! With Earth King Kuei visiting, we had to roll out the red carpet, so to speak."

"Why, because having spicy food wasn't hot enough? You had to literally light it on fire?"

"It's not like I have any say in the culinary aspect of my nation's culture."

"Whatever. The real and proper point is that 'Operation Union' is going way too slowly."

"This is a delicate process! I'm working through it as fast as possible."

"Well work faster!"

"Someone's eager to be married."

"I'm eager to be rid of my boyfriend."

"And hitched to me."

"Dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too. But all of our conversations seem to end this way now."

"Yes, well, what can I say? I'm a dork and you love it."

"It's true, I do."

.

* * *

.

_Painted Lady,_

_ Phase Two of Operation Union has begun._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ What did I say about passing notes at the dinner table?_

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ Fine. We shall discuss after dinner by the pre-arranged meeting spot._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ We did not agree on a pre-arranged meeting spot._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ Turtle-duck pond, after dinner._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ See you then._

_ -Painted Lady_

.

* * *

.

"Well Blue, what's Phase Two?"

"Thine name hath been suggested, oh lady of mine."

"Wonderful."

"Isn't it? Phase Three, which is to begin soon, is for me to protest adamantly, and Phase Four is when I reluctantly agree. Phase Five, I propose, Phase Six, we break the news to Aang and Phase Seven is we get married."

"You organized the plan into phases?"

"Yes. And it's an _operation_, not a plan."

"Dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

.

_Painted Lady,_

_ Phase Three is a go._

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ Helloooo? You there?_

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ Are you ignoring me?_

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Yes._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ HAHA! I made you reply!_

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_Blue,_

_ No passing notes at the dinner table._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted Lady,_

_ It's my dinner table; I'll do what I like!_

_ -Blue Spirit_

_._

_PL,_

_ Helloooo?_

_ -Blue_

_._

_PL,_

_ You're ignoring me again, aren't you?_

_ -Blue_

_._

_PL,_

_ Alright, I'm sorry, I'll stop. I just need to talk to you. Same spot as last time?_

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Fine._

_ -Painted Lady_

.

* * *

.

"You are _soo_ lucky the paper didn't catch fire this time, jerkbender."

"Sorry."

"…"

"Phase Three is a go."

"You mentioned in your note."

"Are you mad at me?"

"A bit."

"More or less so than you're acting?"

"Less."

"Alright, good. You're kind of scary when you're angry."

"Dork."

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

.

* * *

.

_Painted,_

_ Phase Four is in the bag._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ What did I say about passing notes?_

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Technically, you just talked about passing notes at the dinner table._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Well no passing notes during world council meetings either._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Why not? Hearing about the economic situation in the remote eastern edge of the North Pole is dead boring. Especially because I know absolutely _nothing_ about turtle-seal hunting._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Because Aang is looking at us funny._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Fair enough._

_ -Blue_

.

* * *

.

"So what are your plans for Phase Five?"

"They are highly secretive and telling you would just ruin the surprise."

"Fine. Dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

.

"Phase Five has hit a road block."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Phase Five just got a bit more complicated."

"Complicated _how_, Zuko?"

"Erm, the councilmen will probably be watching it occur."

"Crap."

"Exactly."

"What if you did it all secret like and then just announced it later?"

"They've got it all organized. I'm supposed to ask you to take an 'afternoon stroll' with me tomorrow, take you to that gazebo in the panda lily garden and propose."

"Where will the councilmen be, spying from the bushes?"

"I think that was the plan, yes."

"Well, they're creative, I'll give them that. And it is a rather romantic setting."

"Yes. But the point is, I'm supposed to propose and because they'll be watching, you'll have to act all surprised and angry and then cool down when I explain everything."

"Have you written to my father to ask for my hand?"

"Of course. I have no interest in an early death."

"So after I cool down, then what? Do I just agree?"

"No, you ask to think about it, maybe write a letter to someone."

"That someone being Aang?"

"Yes. Because that's Phase Six and you haven't really participated in a phase yet."

"So I get stuck with the worst one?"

"Basically."

"And then I tell you later that yes, I will marry you and we announce our engagement to the world."

"Yes, and then we act like we're unhappy people acting like we're happy."

"Wow. That's super complicated. What phase is that?"

"Phase Six Point One."

"Will Phase Seven follow quickly?"

"Hopefully. Long engagements are considered bad luck by the Fire Nation."

"The Water Tribe too."

"Good, good."

"So tomorrow Phase Five commences."

"Yep. Let's hope we're convincing actors."

"Zuko?"

"Yes?"

"Don't use my full title when you propose. That'll just make it more awkward."

"Alright. But remember, try not to act too delighted."

"Dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

.

* * *

.

"The Panda Lilies are lovely when they're in bloom."

"Katara-"

"Aang tried to give me one once, you know."

"Katara-"

"When Aunt Wu predicted I'd marry a powerful bender."

"Kat-"

"But you know, I never thought it'd be Aang."

"_Katara_."

"What, Zuko?"

"Katara,"

"Zuko, why are you getting down on your knee?"

"Kat-"

"Zuko."

"Katara, will you just let me speak?"

"_Zuko_."

"Katara, I'm asking you to marry me."

"You're _what?_"

"I'm asking for your hand in marriage."

"And may I ask _why?_ Because, I mean, don't get me wrong, you're a great guy Zuko, but I've got Aang."

"Katara, my councilmen are pushing me to get married."

"To produce heirs."

"I-well- yes. I suppose. But this union is important to the both of our nations. We both know our people are at odds. A marriage-"

"Would guarantee peace."

"Yes."

"And you're willing to sacrifice your happiness?"

"For my people, yes. And in all honesty, I'm glad it's you."

"_What?_"

"I just mean I'm glad it's someone I get along with most of the time, someone I'm friends with. I would hate to marry a total stranger."

"I-er- Can you just give me some time, Zuko? To think it all over?"

"Of course Katara, take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

.

* * *

.

"Good evening, Lady Katara."

"Good evening to you Fire Lord Zuko, and to your lordships."

"We're glad to have you here."

"I am honoured as ever to be here, your lordship."

"…The mashed ash banana is particularly nice this evening. Would you like to sample some?"

"Thank you, but I'm not terribly hungry."

"Perhaps a small bowl of stewed ocean kumquats then? They've been prepared just the way you like them."

"That would be lovely, thank you Fire Lord Zuko."

"You're most welcome. Shall I assume you don't want any fire flakes to put on those?"

"Yes, you may certainly assume that."

"Excellent."

"Brilliant."

"Wonderful."

"Fabulous."

"Exceptional."

"…"

"Are the stewed ocean kumquats to your liking, Lady Katara?"

"They are delectable, Fire Lord Zuko."

"Terrific. I know they are not quite the same as the stewed sea prunes you do adore."

"No, not quite the same, but lovely none the less. These are a little sweeter, I think, than sea prunes."

"And of course they come from an ocean, not a sea."

"Yes, there is that distinction as well. Although, come to think of it, I've never been quite certain of the difference between an ocean and a sea."

"Well, I believe an ocean is theoretically considered to be larger than a sea."

"Oh. Well, the difference that makes is very small then."

"And you do not mind the difference?"

"Not a bit."

"Superb."

"Marvelous."

"Magnificent."

"Extraordinary."

"Splendid."

"Spectacular."

"Remarkable."

"Outstanding."

"Perfect."

"…I think I shall now retire to my chambers, Fire Lord Zuko. It has been a rather long day."

"Then my councilmen and I wish you farewell and goodnight."

"Goodnight to you as well, your lordship."

.

* * *

.

"That was the most awkward dinner I have ever experienced in my whole life."

"It got worse after you fled the dining hall."

"Worse than the synonym game?"

"Yes."

"And worse than the conversation about the difference between ocean kumquats and sea prunes?"

"Yes, even worse than that."

"Tui, what on earth did you talk about then?"

"My sex life."

"Your _what?_"

"My sex life. Or, rather, my supposed lack of one."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry I left you then."

"Oh, don't be. Mostly I stuffed my face with mashed ash banana and fire flakes while my councilmen talked about the pros and cons of concubines vs. those of prostitutes."

"They're essentially the same thing, aren't they?"

"In use, yes. However the distinction between them seems very important to my councilmen."

"Well yes, most of their wives are past their prime, aren't they?"

"Quite."

"…I just find it so funny that you had to endure that conversation during dinner!"

"I assure you, it's a lot less funny to me."

"Dork."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Oh, and I've decided to marry you."

"Excellent. Shall I inform the councilmen in the morning?"

"Yes, give them something else to gossip about."

.

* * *

.

_Blue,_

_ I need your assistance with Phase Six. Meet me at the pre-arranged meeting place at the pre-arranged time._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ I thought we weren't passing notes at the dinner table._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Just meet me at the you-know-where, you-know-when._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Sir yes sir! Or, er, ma'am._

_ -Blue_

.

* * *

.

"Well, what's your trouble then?"

"How am I supposed to tell Aang that I'm getting married to someone who's not him?"

"Erm, use a letter so he doesn't blow you up?"

"Well yes, I figured that much. Just what am I supposed to say?"

"Well, er, you could, um, begin with a monologue."

"About?"

"Your, erm, love for your tribe and peace?"

"Yeah, that'd work. Then what?"

"Say you've never been sure about the longevity of your relationship with the Avatar. Also that you don't think him getting so attached and therefore biased to one tribe is wise."

"Ooh, clever."

"Thank you."

"Then?"

"Tell him about the conflict occurring between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe."

"It's not actually that big of a conflict…"

"So _exaggerate!_"

"Okay, but then what?"

"Say you've received an offer of marriage from me-"

"Why, so that he can storm over here and blow you to bits?"

"Say it was _strongly recommended_ to me by my councilmen, and that your father thinks it's a good idea and that Uncle Iroh agrees. Then say we've discussed it at length and you've decided to accept my offer for the good of our people and the world."

"Ooh, dramatic."

"I grew up with Azula, I know how to end an intelligent diplomatic letter."

"One learns things rather quickly around her, don't you?"

"You have to, or you get fried by lightning."

"It's amazing she ever had any friends."

"She knew how to be nice, when she wanted to be."

.

* * *

.

_Blue,_

_ Phase Six is a go._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ You're developing a bad habit, aren't you?_

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ Oh, shut up! Besides, there are more important things to worry about. Like a certain airbender storming in and slaughtering you. Also, Phase Six Point One._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Six Point One is in the makings. The announcement is supposed to be made at my birthday in a week._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ The one all of our friends and family will be at?_

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ Yep, that's the one._

_ -Blue_

_._

_Blue,_

_ That'll be fun._

_ -Painted Lady_

_._

_Painted,_

_ No kidding._

_ -Blue_

.

* * *

.

"…and then I said 'No Appa, that's not food!' and he just-

"Good evening Aang, Katara."

"Oh, hi Zuko!"

"Good evening Zuko."

"I just came over to ask you for a dance, Milady. If Aang doesn't mind, of course."

"Erm, no, I don't mind. She's, um, your fiancé, after all. Heh."

"I would be honoured."

"Excellent."

…

"Oh La, I'm glad you came when you did!"

"Oh?"

"He was driving me nuts again."

"He has a tendency to do that, doesn't he?"

"I'm still not sure how I survived for so long."

"You built up immunity to it. After so many months away from him, your immunity has faded."

"That's a terrible thought."

"Yes, well,"

"Do you know how many times he proposed to me in the past ten minutes alone?"

"He _what?_"

"Seventeen times. _Seventeen_. I think that's a new record."

"Seventeen proposals in ten minutes?"

"You think he'd take a hint after so much rejection. Plus, I'm already engaged. He knows that."

"_Seventeen_."

"Zuko, are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine. I just hadn't realised how serious and… persistent he is."

"Only about me, really. He loses patience with everything else."

"_Seventeen times._"

"Yes, seventeen times. Are you sure you're alright Zuko? You're beginning to go a bit green. Do you want to sit down? We could get a drink?"

"_Seventeen._"

.

* * *

.

"When's the announcement?"

"In five minutes or so."

"Ah, that's mildly frightening."

"Mm-hmm. You told Sokka? And Suki?"

"About three days ago, yeah."

"And Toph?"

"Of course."

"And how do they all feel about it?"

"They're fine with it."

"Even Sokka?"

"Well, I may have mentioned the bit about me not really liking Aang that way anymore anyways and that I might sort of have a thing for you."

"And he relented?"

"After I related my situation to his and Suki's."

"Um, what?"

"It's a politically advantageous alliance. That they just so happen to be in love is nothing more than a happy coincidence."

"And I thought I was the devious one."

"Well it would appear you thought wrong, darling."

.

* * *

.

"I think that went relatively well."

"Yes, I'd have to agree with that. No one got blown through a wall and the only thing that got lit on fire was the chicken-pig flambé."

"Aang did storm out though."

"Mm-hmm. And then he hopped on Appa and flew a way to vent his feelings or something."

"He does that quite a bit, I've noticed."

"And he has the worst timing about it too, usually."

"So today was a success then?"

"Yes. In fact, I think it deserves a toast."

"A toast to success?"

"To success and good marital prospects!"

"Success and good marital prospects! …You know, sometimes I think _you're _the dork in this relationship."

"I most certainly am not. Dork."

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

.

.

_fin._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't really know what that was either.**

**The bit about angry soles near-ish to the beginning is from **_**Embers**_** by Vathara which happens to be, like, the best (and most complicated) fanfiction EVER.**

**So, the ending of that was a little weird, mostly because they never really got around to Phase Six Point One, let alone Phase Seven but I didn't really feel like writing a wedding and so this was a good place to end it.**

**Also, I think the characters got rather OOC by the end of it, so sorry about that...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	10. we can knock it down

**Title: we can knock it down**

**Summary: but only if things go wrong.**

**Pairing: Zutara**

**.**

**.**

"Look, I'm sorry I went to Ba Sing Seh and didn't tell you, okay?" Zuko ran a tired hand through his hair, "I just needed to think. I mean, this is a big step, getting married and I just sort of got overwhelmed." Katara's glare was unrelenting, her cobalt eyes hard.

"And then I panicked and ran, okay? And it wasn't right, it wasn't right of me at all." Zuko continued.

"You left without saying a thing." Katara bit out, "Without even leaving a note."

"I know." Zuko's voice cracked with desperation, "I just left and it was so, so stupid and I'm sorry. So sorry. I can't stand the thought of living without you, but if that's how it's got to be-"

"You pulled an _Aang_." Katara interrupted him, voice cold. "I left him because I knew you wouldn't go running out on me whenever life got hard. But then you proved me wrong."

"Katara, I—I don't know what to say to you. It was one of the biggest mistakes of my life, right up there with siding with Azula the first time we were in Ba Sing Seh." Zuko took a deep breath and soldiered on under Katara's unimpressed gaze. "I thought, I mean, it's such a big city. No one ever looks at you twice there. I figured I could get lost for a few days, forget myself, forget- "

"Forget me." Katara was solid ice.

Zuko gulped. "Forget you, forget everything and just figure life out. I was so confused. But everything in that damn city reminded me of you and that I'd made a terrible, terrible mistake. So I came back." Zuko's voice cracked again. "I came back. To you and-"

Zuko was cut off with a pair of lips. After recovering from the initial shock, Zuko kissed her back. She drew away after a long moment, and looked intently into his eyes.

Zuko's gut instinct told him to shy away from her blue gaze, but he stayed strong, unrelenting, staring right back at her.

Minutes passed and Katara's face stayed blank. An unsettling feeling began in the bottom of Zuko's stomach.

Then, without warning, she launched herself forward, their lips meeting yet again. Before he knew what he was doing, Zuko's arms were around her, caressing her back, her arms, running through her hair. Hers spread across his chest, over his shoulders, coming to rest at the nape of his neck where she played gently with his silky black hair.

When she finally pulled away she whispered "Okay."

**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**I got the idea from an Imagine Your OTP on tumblr.**


	11. but the world ended so long ago

**but the world ended so long ago****  
****.****  
**_And she thinks that maybe the world ended all those years ago when she saw those golden eyes reflect green crystal light._  
.

.

.

.

.  
This fight of theirs, it's what keeps her sane. Her hatred of him fuels her life source, gives her something to live for.  
It keeps her world turning, the simplicity that every day she wakes up, he will be there to hate and despise and glare at and verbally abuse. She is sure the universe will cave in on her if she even thinks about his nice abs or golden eyes or brooding look of pain.

She almost feels sorry for him once. She's desperate and he's persuasive and manipulative and she stops hating him for a space of time.  
She'd swear the stars stood still, just for that second.  
But then came betrayal she should have expected and now- now she can hate him again in peace.

It's after the Air Temple that she really stops hating hi. Tui and La, she doesn't mean to, but he understands and he doesn't judge her and it's all okay.  
She hates to say it, but they might even be friends.  
She's pretty sure the sun is going to stop shining when she admits it to him in a choked sob of a whisper, but it doesn't. Not quite.

Then the battle comes and he almost dies. She's leaning over his soon-to-be-(but-not-if-she-can-help-it) corpse, when she realizes that maybe the world ended all those years ago when she saw those golden eyes reflect green crystal light.  
Because she's pretty sure she loves him.  
She's pretty sure she loves him and if he dies now, if he leaves her now, she's certain she'll never breathe another breath that's not a sob.  
But then his ragged breathing steadies and his golden eyes open and her broken world stops quaking.  
And she's alright with the fact that the world has come crashing down.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been marathoning Doctor Who, which takes a great deal of time. I wrote this quite a while ago, but I've just finished editing it. It's rather short, but I'll try to post something longer soon.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	12. following the tides

**Title: following the tides**

**Pairing: Zutara**

**Prompt: n/a**

**Note: mermaid au**

**.**

**.**

.

"The water's lovely. You should come in." she smiled alluringly at him, bobbing up and down in the light serf.

"Not today." he told her, eyes on the horizon. "I've got a four-tailed merman to catch."

Katara sighed and flicked her tail lazily, keeping up with his sailing ship with easy grace. "You always say that." she sighed, "But you'll never find him."

"My honor depends on it." he muttered, keeping only half of his attention on her.

"And you'll never get it back." she protested, "You may as well accept that now and come for a swim!"

"Maybe tomorrow." he told her with a sigh.

"You always say that." she laughed, before disappearing under the waves.

.

.

.

**Review?**


	13. will you fall too?

**Title: will you fall too?**

**Summary: I fell in love a lifetime ago. \ Zutara \ AU**

**Pairing: Zutara**

**Prompt/Inspiration/Thing:** **Imagine your OTP meeting again at a high school reunion many years after graduating and suddenly realizing they have always loved the other person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

.

.

His first thought, when he sees her, is that she's grown even more beautiful in these ten years. At twenty-eight, she has reached her full potential of womanhood. Her hair, once wildly unmanageable, has calmed down into neat curls. She's filled out over the years too. Where she was once gawky, having just hit a final growth spurt, the rest of her body has caught up with her height, leaving her with some lovely curves he just can't help but admire.

She flashes a pearly smile at someone – he's not sure who – and weaves her way through the crowd towards the drink table. Zuko shifts back into the shadowy corner and watches.

.

Her first thought, when she sees him, is that he looks really, really good in a tie. That thought is followed by more careful scrutiny. He's cut his hair so that it's less of a mop top and much more sensible, although still irresistibly silky looking. His cheeks have filled out a little, and his chin looks less pointed. He's grown more broad-shouldered than last she saw him, and looks much more attractive for it.

So much more attractive, in fact, that she thinks what she needs is a nice glass of champagne to cure her butterflies – butterflies she hasn't had since she graduated high school. She smiles widely at Jet, pretending she's been paying attention and weaves her way through the crowd towards the drink table. She watches him watching her from the shadows as she takes a delicate sip from her champagne glass.

.

He's only just made up his mind to go over and say hello when she is cornered by Haru and drawn into what looks to be a very lively debate with him and that kid in the wheelchair – Zuko forgets his name. He notices, as he is apt to, that her smiles are not wholly real and that her concealer doesn't quite cover up the bags under her eyes. Not from him, anyways.

.

She tries to remain engaged with the conversation but it's a bit of a lost cause. Her shoes pinch and her boss needs that paper in by Monday and she's pretty sure Zuko's still looking at her. She hopes he is.

When she picked out her dress earlier that evening, she had not thought she was choosing it to pick up an old high school flame. No, she'd rather picked it out because she thought it made her look successful and powerful and much more grown up than the girl she'd been at eighteen. As she thought about it now, however, glancing down at the navy cocktail dress, she realized her sub-conscious had probably been conspiring against her.

.

Zuko's patience was wearing thin. He could tell she wasn't exactly engaged in the conversation, he'd always been able to tell when she was distracted and some nefarious part of him was quite glad he had retained the observational skill. But then, he figured, he was probably the most practiced Katara watcher in the whole world. He had, after all, bided his time all throughout high school watching her, till he finally gave in and asked her to prom.

He wondered whether she was married. He tried to tell himself he didn't really care, he was just curious, but when he finally got a good view of her left hand and saw no rings, the shock of relief that raced through him was undeniable.

.

She had managed to break off her conversation with Haru and Teo with relative ease, but was quickly swept up into one with a slightly tipsy Song, whose mascara was running down her face as she sobbed about Yue, the girl who'd died of cancer when they were sophomores. From there, Jin requested her opinion on all things bridal and Ty Lee told her all about her new job as a Cirque du Soleil choreographer. After being thoroughly badgered by Meng about the status of Aang's love life, a conversation that had encompassed ten years' worth of relationships, Katara was nearly prepared to give up on the evening entirely and flee to the safety of her hotel room, or perhaps try and catch an early flight back to New York.

.

Zuko was feeling rather desolate. He'd watched her move from uninteresting conversation to uninteresting conversation the entirety of the night and was running out of things to quietly observe. His silence had been interrupted only once by a very incapacitated Aang, demanding to know if Zuko had seen his car, which he seemed to have named Appa. After extracting himself from that interaction, Zuko had given up and escaped into the cold night air.

Longshot had silently offered him a cigarette, but when Zuko declined, the silent man had retreated back to where he had been standing with Smellerbee. Zuko stood around in the cold for what felt like at least an hour, although his watch told him it had only been about fifteen minutes, before deciding that he was not gaining anything by standing around, except perhaps for pneumonia.

He reached into his coat pocket for his car keys and was about to start searching for the vehicle when the door clanged open and a slightly flustered looking Katara stormed out.

.

Katara was fuming. She had developed a very high tolerance for flirting over the many years she'd been friends with Aang, but she would not tolerate Jet pinching her bottom out of the blue, even if he was rather drunk.

She stormed out of the gym into the chilly night, pulling her wrap more tightly around her as she searched through her small black clutch purse for her rental car keys. She'd only just located the clunky key chain when a voice crackled through the mist.

"Hello Katara. Long-time no see."

Her head wrenched up from her purse at lightning speed. "Oh. Hi Zuko." She blinked once, twice, composing herself, before, "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know," he said, "Decent enough. You?"

"I've been, um, fine. Great, actually." She was flustered.

Zuko raised a dark eyebrow. "You look tired." He told her.

She blushed. He'd always been good at reading her. "I, um, yeah. Well, I've got work that needs doing and I'm still jet-lagged from the flight here."

"Where are you living?" Zuko asked her curiously.

"New York." She said, "Manhattan."

"Classy." Zuko remarked with a small smirk.

A small grin flitted across her mouth. "What about you?" She asked, "Where have you been living?"

"New York." His smile grew wider, "Brooklyn."

"What have you been doing in Brooklyn?" she asked.

Zuko coughed awkwardly. "I've been working at the botanical garden." He told her, a faint blush on his cheeks, as Katara giggled softly, her eyes widened with surprise. He coughed again and said "You?"

"Oh," Katara smiled, eyes lighting up, "I've been working as an editor at the New York Times."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "Really?" He murmured, "I mean, you were a good writer at school, always aced your English exams, but the New York Times? That's big."

.

From there, the two continued their conversation, touching on college and travelling and odd jobs since high school. For the first time that night, the two of them actually where actually enjoying a conversation. Eventually, Zuko noticed that Katara was shivering and the two hopped into his rental car and drove down to the Jasmine Dragon, a local tea shop that they used to frequent together.

Katara tried very hard not to squeal when he remembered her favourite drink – a medium extra hot, low fat chai latte with extra foam and cinnamon. The temptation grew too great, however, when he offered to pay for it too. She joined him at a little round table after a quick trip to the ladies' room, where she had squealed like she was an eighteen year old again.

Sitting at the table together, their love lives finally came up.

"I haven't really been in a lot of relationships since high school." Zuko told her, "I mean, Mai and I were pretty serious for a while during college, but then I moved to New York and she moved to DC and things just ended."

Katara nodded. "I haven't had a whole lot of relationships either, honestly. I mean, Aang and I tried to get back together when we were in our second year of university, but that really didn't go anywhere." She smiled, "I met some nice guys in the city, but nothing serious."

"And," Zuko swallowed, "are you attached now?"

Katara ducked her head, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Nope. I'm single as ever." She glanced up, struggling to hide the hope in her eyes. "You?"

"Single." Zuko said, "Though still rather in love with a girl I met in high school."

Katara raised an eyebrow. "After ten years?" When Zuko nodded, Katara muttered "Damn. I'm jealous."

"Aren't you going to ask who?" Zuko was smirking in a way Katara found both alluring and vaguely frightening.

"Who?" she obliged him.

Zuko smiled and leaned his elbows on the table in a way he knew his Uncle would _not_ approve of. He paused a moment, the nefarious side of him relishing in the way she hung on his every word, before saying "You."

.

.

When their children, a good thirty-five years later, asked them whether High School Reunions were really worth the time, Katara smiled and said "Sometimes it's good catch up with the people you used to know."

"Although," Zuko added, a grin slinking across his face, "A lot of the people there will probably be just as annoying as the last time you saw them."

The two shared a grin as their adult children continued their debate.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Aaaaaah, this was supposed to be a drabble! Instead, it seems, it has grown to the monstrous (yeeaaaah not really) size of 1,630 words. Like, what happened?**

**Note2: Things I swore I'd never do: write about a high school reunion. *facepalm***


	14. old haunts

**Title:** old haunts

**Pairing: Zutara**

**Prompt: Imagine your OTP as ghosts who are haunting the same place. They refused to pass on to the afterlife without each other—it's been that way for the past century or two.**

**Note: I may have taken it past a century or two…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

.

.

.

"Damnit Zuko," Katara muttered, "Would you just pass on to the afterlife already?"

"I'm not going without you." The ex-firelord declared.

"Zuko," Katara shook her head at him, "You know I can't just _leave_, I'm mentoring the Avatar!"

"This is the seventeenth Avatar you've mentored Katara." Zuko complained, "Can you just give up on your world balance scheme and let the whippersnappers do it?"

"Don't be silly." Katara reprimanded him imperiously, "They have no idea what they're doing. I've been doing this for two thousand years. They need someone with experience!"

Zuko rolled his eyes. This argument had been ending the same way for years.


	15. spirit tales

**Title: **spirits tales

**Summary: **_this life may be mundane, but she'll never grow tired of it. / zutara, part of the infinite arc_

**AN: More **_**infinite **_**arc! YAAAY! **

***cough***

**Anyways, Nellani is Katara in another life because I decided she shouldn't have the same name over and over. Nellani is an Inuit name which (apparently) means "abreast" or "side by side," which I didn't realise when I picked the name, but it fits so well I think I'm gonna go cry now.**

**ANYWAYS this takes place sometime after the **_**Legend of Korra**_** canon, in a time where there have been multiple equality wars and bending has been all but wiped out. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

.

.

.

Nellani stands over the wash basin, threading water through her fingers so it sprays down in jets on the dishes at the bottom of the pail. When the dishes are clean, she fills a teapot with cold water and sits in front of her empty fireplace, waiting.

The wooden chair is bad for her arthritic joints, but she has always sat in this chair, and she will continue to until the day she dies.

_(Shouldn't be long now.)_

Moonlight washes silver through the window, and the cabin is silent except for the _crick creak crick creak_ of the rocking chair. It used to be accompanied by the _clickity clack_ of knitting needles, but Nellani's fingers aren't nimble enough anymore.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

Three knocks on the door, just like usual. Nellani hoists herself out of her chair and hobbles to the wooden door, which creaks when she opens it.

"Good evening, my love." she says softly, voice cracking from little use.

"Good evening." The old ghost wheezes as he glides through the door. "Lovely night, isn't it?"

"Mm." Nellani agrees, "It was hot today."

The ghost nods, pausing by the window and looking even less substantial in the moonlight. "Indeed." He says imperiously, the cadence of nobility still rich on his tongue even after so many long years.

"Tea?" she offers.

The ghost smiles. "You know I can't." he says, "But I'd be honoured to heat the water for yours."

"Thank you dear." Nellani says, leading the way into the small kitchen.

The old ghost lays his hands on either side of the tea pot, closes his eyes, and breathes out. Steam rises from the pot. "M'lady." He murmurs, bowing to Nellani.

The old woman giggles and swats at him playfully. "No, no," she says, "That was lifetime's ago."

"I'll light the fire, m'lady." He says with a smile.

Later, Nellani sits in her rocking chair in front of a roaring fire and sips her tea. The ghost hovers nearby and tells her sad story about two lovers who never were. Nellanie cries when the boy dies, even though she knows the end of the story.

"_And so_," the ghost says with a small smile, "_The Fire Lord waited in the in-between for his Snow Lady, lingering in the world, as insubstantial as air, till his Lady joined him in death."_

"_And they were never parted again_." Nellani finishes quietly.

The old ghost smiles. "_Or so the story goes_."

Nellani smiles back at him, before her gaze driftes to the window. In the distance, she sees the flickering brightness of torch light. "They're coming." She says, eyes growing sad.

The ghost glances out the window. "Hm," his smile shrinks tiny bit, "So they are."

Nellani stands from her chair and hobbles back to the kitchen. There, she leans down despite her aching back, and pulls up the rug, revealing a trap door.

"And so the Fire Lord is banished to the cellar again." The old ghost murmurs softly as she tugs open the door. "Adieu, my love."

"Till tomorrow." Nellani whispers as the old ghost descends gracefully into the darkness, before she shuts the door with a _clang_ and covers it again.

_Bam. Bam. Bam._

The rug is back in its place not a moment too soon. Nellani hobbles to the door and hides a smile as it swings open.

"Good evening, honoured sages." She greets the party of sages at her door. "Let me guess," she says, "You're here about the ghost."

"Madam," the one in charge says. He is new to the village. "He is a hero of this entire world, and under his reign, bending flourished."

"It is not so now." One of the older sages adds, eyes sad. "I remember the last Equality War. I was seven. I lost my brother to _them_."

Nellani's eyes crinkle with sadness. "I remember that war well, young one." She says, "I lost my husband."

"My condolences, honoured elder." The sage in charge says.

Nellani knows this dance of etiquette well. It happens whenever the Head Sage at the nearby temple is replaced, which happens to be quite often. The Sages seem to be determined to lay the old Fire Lord to rest.

"But you request to search my home anyways?" Nellani guesses, growing tired of these theatrics.

The sage inclines his head in agreement, "With your permission, madam."

"He is not restless dead, you know." She tells them, "Haven't you heard the story of the Fire Lord and his Snow Lady?"

"No, madam, I-" the lead sage begins, but the older one interrupts him.

"Of course," he says, "My grandfather used to tell it."

"Yes," Nellani smiles, "And you remember how it ends?"

"_Filled with the breath of Agni, the Fire Lord lingered in the in-between till his Snow Lady joined him in the After."_ The sage recites.

Nellani nods. "The original tale has different wording, but the meaning is the same." She smiles, "The Fire Lord did not need putting to rest, for his rest came when his Lady joined him."

"_Or so the story goes._" The old sage recites under his breath.

"Madam," the lead sage has grown impatient, "We speak of a restless soul, not an old spirits' tale –"

Nellani shakes her head sadly. "There is always some truth to spirits' tales, young one." She says, "The sooner you learn that, the better. Goodnight, gentlemen."

Nellani shuts the door firmly and hobbles to her bed in the corner, singing softly.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people."_

.

.

.

**AN: I'm currently editing the spirit tale itself (the one about the Fire Lord and his Snow Lady), so I'll post that pretty soon.**

**.**

**Review?**


	16. Dragon Song

**Title: **Dragon Song

**Summary: **_This is the story as it was told to me by my mother, as it was told to her by her mother, and as it has been passed down from generation to generation since before the last avatar./_ _A long time ago, when bending was still common and the four nations where divided, there was a great and terrible war. / zutara, companion to _spirit tales.

**AN: So I'd just like to say that I wrote this in a fairy tale style, as though it's being told, right now. And because it's a spirit tale, it's not necessarily all true. It's a legend, passed down from generation to generation, so things get lost and changed and expanded upon. Interpret this as you will.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

.

.

.

.

A long time ago, when bending was still common and the four nations where divided, there was a great and terrible war.

The war had already been waging for one hundred years when our heroes first met. It is said that there was no love between them when first they met, nothing but cruel and spiteful hate and distrust, spawned from a century of war between their peoples.

Now, the Fire Lord was not yet the Fire Lord, but a lowly Prince, and the great Snow Lady was not yet the Snow Lady, but the Daughter of a Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe.

Now, the Chieftain's Daughter and her Brother were travelling with the Avatar, who they had many grand adventures with, but those tales for another day. The Prince had been exiled by his father, and tasked with finding the Avatar. Only upon capturing the Avatar could the Prince return home, so he followed them across the world.

But again, this is a tale for another day.

The Prince was not like his father, however, and so, under the influence of his uncle, the great Dragon of the West, he saw the error of his ways. He knew that the Avatar needed a firebending master, and so the young Prince volunteered his services.

Although the Avatar's companions were wary at first, they slowly grew to trust the Prince, and call him a friend.

When the war was ended, the Prince took his father's throne, and became the Fire Lord.

Now the Fire Nation was a hot place, and was rich in volcanoes. Every summer, the islands burned and every winter the monsoons came. In the seventh summer of the Fire Lord's reign, the fires raged higher and hotter than ever before. The Fire Sages tasked with taming the flames could not keep control, and so they called out to their Fire Lord for help. But while Fire Lord could walk among the flames untouched, the flames would not yield to his authority. So the Fire Lord turned to the Chieftain's Daughter and begged for her help.

The Chieftain's Daughter did not reply to his message, and for five days, the Fire Lord waited in suspense as his domain burned. On the sixth day, clouds began to gather in the distance. On the seventh day, the blue sails of the Water Tribe were spotted on the horizon, bringing a rainstorm like no one had ever seen in their wake. The Fire Nation's salvation had come.

But the while the Chieftain's Daughter was a mighty bender, even the rain storm she brought was not enough. In fact, lightning accompanied the rain, and relit the fields that had already finished their burning.

In desperation, the Chieftain's Daughter and the Fire Lord prayed to the spirits.

Agni, the lord of the sun and the father of fire heard their pleas.

But Agni saw the fires and saw there was nothing he could do, so he turned to his sister, and La, the lady of the moon and the lover of the great ocean spirit heard Agni's pleas.

La, great and majestic, placed her hand on the Chieftain's Daughter and spoke to her, saying "_Bring them the great white expanse, bring them a blanket to cover their burns, bring them snow, little sister. Bring snow to my Brother's people._"

And it was so.

The Chieftain's Daughter raised her arms as the great moon spirit commanded, and from the cloudless sky, snow fell across the Nation, extinguishing the fires.

The people of the nation fell at the feet of the Chieftain's Daughter, singing her praises. "All hail the Snow Lady," they cried, "Saviour of the Fire Nation!"

When the Snow Lady tried to sail away, the people of the Fire Nation begged her to stay, saying that the snow would soon melt and leave them in the worst flood in the history of the world. The Snow Lady relented, and agreed to stay and fight off the flood.

The snow melted, and the fields flooded and the Snow Lady saved the people again.

Again, the people of the nation fell at the Snow Lady's feet, singing her praises. "All hail the Snow Lady," they cried, "Twice the saviour of the Fire Nation!"

Then the Snow Lady made her way to the ships, and the people begged her to stay, saying that if the fires had been bad, the monsoons would be worse.

So the Snow Lady relented, and agreed to stay and fight off the monsoons.

Three months went by as they always do between the floods and the monsoons, and the Fire Lord fell deeply in love with the Snow Lady. He saw that the Snow Lady was sweet and kind, and he knew he could never love another as he loved her.

The monsoons came, and the islands began to flood with rain as the people had predicted. Blessed with La's power, the Snow Lady fought off the floods that accompanied the season with ease, and saved the Fire Nation again.

Again, the people of the nation fell at the Snow Lady's feet, singing her praises. "All hail the Snow Lady," they cried, "Three times the savioir of the Fire Nation!"

Now, can you tell me what the people forgot?

That's right, La, the moon spirit, who blessed the Snow Lady with her power, was given no thanks.

There were no sacrifices or songs or people lying prostrate on the ground in gratitude, and the moon spirit grew angry.

In her anger, La decided to take away the people's precious Snow Lady once and for all, so she went to her brother for help.

"_Brother_," said she, "_I helped your people when they were in need and yet they give me no thanks_."

"_This is a grave offense, Sister_." Agni replied.

"_I have rendered my judgement upon your people_," said La, "_And I demand that you see this justice through_."

Agni replied, "_Whatever this punishment is, sister, I shall see it done, I swear on my honour_."

"_I gave your people their Snow Lady_," La declared, "_And I was given no thanks, so I shall take back the gift I received no gratitude for. Strike their Snow Lady down._"

Because Agni loves his people, he too loves those his people love, and so Agni too had grown to love the Snow Lady. But a promise was a promise, and Agni was not without honor, so even though it pained him, he struck the Snow Lady with sun fever.

For six days and six nights, the Snow Lady lay in bed, temperature blazing. The Fire Lord saw this and knew that the Snow Lady would not survive another day, so the Fire Lord knelt and made a desperate plea.

"Agni, know that I love this woman, and that my people love this woman, and so we shall not live without her." the Fire Lord cried to the sky, "Knowing this, oh Sun Lord, I pray that you grant me one wish. Take my own life instead of hers, let me take her place on this deathbed."

Agni, lord of the sun and the father of fire heard the Fire Lord's plea, but he could not break the promise he had made to his sister.

Instead, he told the Fire Lord to ask for La's forgiveness, for her mercy and for her compassion, and the Fire Lord saw how his people had erred.

So the Fire Lord knelt down and prayed to the moon goddess, "La, Silver Lady of the Silver Moon, I beg for your forgiveness. I beg for your mercy. I beg for your compassion. I beg of you, please do not take one of your own as payment for my people's crimes, but take me instead, in her place."

La, goddess of the moon and lover of the great ocean spirit heard the Fire Lord's plea and relented.

So on the seventh day, the Snow Lady rose miraculously from her bed. At the same time, the Fire Lord was stuck down with Agni's sun fever.

The Snow Lady, who had been blessed with Tui's healing hand, rushed to the side of the Fire Lord, desperate to help, but as soon as she saw him, she knew his illness was not one of accident, and she knew that not even with the blessing of Tui could she heal him.

The Fire Lord, who had been delirious with heat, saw her face and returned to a world of clarity, despite the sun fever burning him up. He saw that she was healthy and said, "La has heard my prayer."

It was then that the Snow Lady understood. "You fool," she told him, "I love you, and I would happily have died for you, but instead you take my martyr's place for no other reason than for your honour. Have you not sacrificed enough for me? Was love not a noble enough cause for me to die for?"

The Fire Lord laughed weakly. "But I am in love with you," he told her, "And I could not let you die, not while I was living."

"Selfish!" the Snow Lady exclaimed, "It is selfish that you would leave me alone! But no matter, all medicines are a poison, and I can stop my own heart with the means that I cannot use to keep yours going."

"No," rasped the Fire Lord, "It would render my sacrifice useless if you died with me. Stay alive, and if you truly love me, care for my people."

"Of course I love you!" said the Snow Lady, "And if you wish it, I shall devote my life to helping your people. But how shall I continue without you?"

The Fire Lord smiled. "Worry not, my Lady of Snow," he said, "For I shall be waiting for you."

And thus ended the life of Fire Lord Zuko.

It is said that when his heart beat its last, the great Snow Lady made the sky cry ferocious tears. It is said that when his lungs breathed their last, every flame flickered out of existence for a moment in time. And it is said that when his funeral pyre was set alight, the last dragons, long thought dead, emerged from their caves and sang their song of mourning.

But this, my child, is not the end of the story, for Agni is good and kind to his people, and Agni had grown to think of the Snow Lady as one of his own. Agni saw that the Snow Lady loved the Fire Lord deeply, and so he breathed life into the Fire Lord's spirit once more.

That breath was not enough that the Fire Lord could return to life, for his body had been burned, as was traditional, but Agni's breath became a vessel for the Fire Lord's spirit.

And so the Fire Lord waited in the in-between for his Snow Lady, lingering in the world, as insubstantial as air, till his Lady joined him in death, and they were never parted again.

_Or so the story goes._


	17. the sunset at our backs

**Title: **the sunset at our backs

**Summary: **_they are young and wild and free / zutara, modern au, all dialogue_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

.

.

.

"Who is this and why is your number blocked?"

"It's me."

"I thought I told you I never wanted to hear from you again."

"You did."

"So why are you on the phone with me?"

"I got arrested again."

"And you decided to use your only call on me?"

"Will you come and bail me out?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll pay you back for the bail money."

"I'm not coming for you Zuko."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye."

.:.

"Zuko, you look like hell."

"Jail will do that to you."

"You've been here an hour."

"I knew you'd come."

"Shut up."

"Did you have to steal your Gran's car again?"

"I borrowed it."

"Suure you did."

"Do you want a ride or not?"

"Right, sorry, shutting up."

"You'd better be."

"Your Gran got a new car."

"Sokka totaled the old one."

"That's the third time, isn't it?"

"And yet he wonders why Gran-Gran took away his driving privileges."

"That's Sokka, alright."

"What did you get arrested for this time?"

"I emailed death threats to my dad."

"And that was enough to arrest you? Family problems?"

"I'm on file still since Aang filed that stalking complaint."

"Nothing was ever proved, the police know that."

"And it wasn't true in the first place, but the police like to watch me anyways."

"And there were those shoplifting charges..."

"Hey, they never proved I was the Blue Spirit."

"Just like they never proved I was the Painted Lady."

"You know, I never would have pegged you as the vandalizing type, let alone the anti-government type."

"There were homeless, oppressed people! I couldn't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Right, and writing an angry letter was just too much work."

"It's not like it would've worked! Besides, look where it got you!"

"Alright, alright, point to Painted Lady."

"Well get in, dumbass."

"You don't have to be so abusive!"

"Don't I?"

"No."

"I mean you are a criminal."

"It's never been proved."

"I bet you use that line with all the ladies."

"Actually, there's been a distinct lack of them since-"

"Don't bring us up."

"Yes ma'am."

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Um, LA."

"LA?"

"Or just near the highway. I can hitchhike in."

"Why do you want to go to LA?"

"Well, I can't exactly go home and LA seems like a good place."

"Won't your dad worry?"

"Hell no."

"Well what about your uncle?"

"I'll call him."

"Damn. I wish I could just pick up and leave home."

"Well, you could come with me to LA."

"Um, no, I really couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I've got to graduate still!"

"You've written all your exams, haven't you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"So skip your graduation ceremony!"

"Dad would throw a fit."

"Kat, he's in New York. He wouldn't even know."

"Gran-Gran would tell him. Or Sokka."

"Oh, did your dad start picking up the phone?"

"Zuko, he's just busy with work-"

"He ran away Katara. He left you because you look too damn much like your mother-"

"Zuko, that's not true. He wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. He's busy, but he hasn't abandoned us."

"He's moving on."

"He's living his life!"

"So come with me then. Live _your_ life."

"What about college in the fall?"

"You can go back for that. Just spend the summer with me in LA."

"You're crazy."

"Is that a yes?"

"We don't have any money, any food, any clothes..."

"We'll figure something out."

"Fine, damn you."

"Yes!"

"Shut up or I'll change my mind."

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

.

.

**AN: um. heh. what.**


	18. it's a feeling i won't forget

**Title:** it's a feeling i won't forget

**Summary**: _that much I promised you. / he's gotten so old. / zutara, modern au_

**AN: Based on an Imagine Your OTP.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Title is from Ed Sheeran's song _Kiss Me._**

.

.

"Who are you?" he grumbles as she takes a seat beside his bed.

"Your wife." Katara sighs gently, taking his hand in hers and rubbing circles across his palm.

"Oh." He mutters.

"How was your day?" she asks him, her voice soft.

"Bad." He mumbles from his bed, "My sister still hasn't called."

"Oh Zuko," Katara murmurs, and brushes gray hair back from his face, "She died years ago in that mental institution."

"You're lying." He growls and says no more for the rest of the visit.

.

"What do you want?" he hisses at her as she walks slowly into the room and settles herself into the well-worn chair beside his bed. "Are you here to poke and prod me with some more of those newfangled tools?"

"No, Zuko." She sighs, "I'm your wife."

"I don't have a wife." Zuko growls at her, "I haven't got anybody in the whole wide world."

"Oh Zuko." She murmurs sadly, as she smooths the creases in his blankets, "You've always had people."

"Liar." He mutters.

Katara sighs another heavy sigh. She finds herself doing that a lot these days.

.

"I don't know you." he says as she steps in the door.

"You used to." She says, "You used to tell me you could never forget me."

"The world is full of liars." He growls grumpily and turns to the window. "Maybe you're a liar or maybe I'm the liar. Nobody knows."

.

The call comes at midnight. "He's fading." The secretary says on the other end of the phone, "We think it'll be tonight."

"Alright," Katara whispers into the receiver, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She drives swiftly down empty winding streets, the night cold and black around her.

She hurries into the nursing home, where she is escorted up the elevator and down the hallway to his room. "He was asking where you were, earlier today." The nurse tells Katara.

She squashes the familiar sensation of rising hope even as it grows. She's heard that a million times and not once has he remembered her.

The door swings open with careful ease and Katara hurries to her customary chair. She takes her husband's hand in hers. "I'm here Zuko." She whispers urgently.

The old man shifts in a state of delirium, but doesn't acknowledge her presence. "Aang," he's saying, "don't do that! You'll break Uncle Iroh's best tea set!"

A memory blossoms in her mind and she knows the time he's reliving. She's happy it's then – that was a good day.

He starts suddenly, and looks directly at her with tired eyes. "I know you." he whispers, voice frail.

"Zuko," she murmurs.

He smiles suddenly. "I love you." his voice is strong for a moment, before he whispers again, almost as if to himself, "I love you."

"I love you too." she tells him.

He smiles, his eyes flutter closed and he grows still.


	19. night life

**Title:** night life

**Summary:** _there's a loft in the city of angels, and it is home to two teenagers pretending they're all grown up._ / _zutara, sequel to _the sunset at our backs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zuko or Katara.**

.

.

.

Some nights they walk down to the wharf at midnight and share a cigarette in the sea spray, but the salt stings Zuko's eyes and the smoke scratches at Katara's throat, so they don't, usually. Some nights they sit on the concrete floor of their loft and play poker, but the concrete makes Katara cold and Zuko's poker face is abysmal, so they don't, usually. Some nights they sprawl out on their couch, turn on Lord of the Rings and crack open a bottle of red wine, but Zuko thinks their couch is too lumpy and Katara doesn't like the taste of red wine, so they don't, usually.

Usually, they walk home with dull eyes to a cold loft because they forgot to pay the heating bill. Usually, they fall into bed together, a tangle of lips and limbs just to get warm. Usually, they eat cereal and coffee for dinner because it's dirt cheap. Usually, they go to sleep early because there's nothing better to do.

But tonight, they lie on the roof side by side in the cold night air and look at the stars. Tonight, they speak of glorious futures, of big, warm houses with grassy backyards and half a dozen children running around. Tonight they talk of love like they understand it, of life like it's easy and of living like it's not exhausting.

Tomorrow, they will wake up before dawn and go to work. Tomorrow, Katara will wait tables for rude families and Zuko will make coffee impatient commuters and neither of them will be happy. Tomorrow, they will inhale the exhaust and confusion and chaos, but tonight, there is just cold air and hand holding glittering dreams.


	20. as time stands still

**Title: **as time stands still

**Summary: **_this is the start of something beautiful / zutara, part of infinite arc, modern_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and the summary-bit-thing is from Ed Sheeran's song ****_This_****, so I don't own that either.**

.

.

.

Time pressed crowds are heavy around them but for two people, the world stands still. They knew each other once, but that was long ago – long ago and in another life. Or perhaps several.

But now golden eyes meet blue and all else is forgotten.

"Sorry, but-"

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"That's just what I was going to ask you."

There are smiles and –_ breath in, breath out, keep your cool_ – awkward introductions. Smoothies at the food court follow and easy conversation.

The things they knew return – she doesn't have to ask, she knows he has fondness for the color red and that he secretly adores tea, even if he doesn't really understand it. He knows she misses her mother and that she is good and kind and caring and that sometimes she just wants to scream.

Time stands still as soulmates meet once again.

.

.

.

.

.

**an: i was going to end the drabble series here but the i wrote another one and i thought ****_well, maybe i'm not done yet_**** soooo yeah. it's not over, but updates might be a little slow.**

**although they've been slow quite often sooo this isn't much of a change. whatever.**

**.**

**anywho, review?**


	21. forgotten prayers

**Title:** forgotten prayers

**Summary: **_the girl who believed in everything becomes so very sceptical. / zutara_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**AN: I was writing today and um well you can probably expect at least four more chapters after this sometime soon. And at least two of them are weird AUs. **

.

.

.

.

He dies with lightning in his heart, love in his eyes and her tears on his chest. Katara wails to the sky.

At first, her screams are silent agony, the sound never pushing past her trembling lips. She kneels on the hard stone and presses her head to his cooling chest. This is the beginning of her mourning.

Then her cries make themselves heard. She is inconsolable, her mind clouded by grief. She throws back her head and clenches her hand into fists and forgets about all those who may be watching.

When she has calmed enough to think, she cries curses to the spirits for not making her strong enough to save him. It begins to rain, but she bends it away in heavy shards of ice that crash up against the already damaged palace.

Eventually she grows tired, and the rain mixes with her tears as she sits again in silence. She twines her fingers through his and listens to the _pitter-patter_ of raindrops on stone. Perhaps, she thinks, perhaps the spirits are crying with her.

Slowly, she tilts her head to the sky and whispers a final prayer, _let me die with him. _The spirits hear her, but either they somehow forget her desperate plea or do not deem her worthy. Katara is not sure which would be worse.

So she stands, dusts off her tunic and moves on, but her lips stop uttering prayers in the silence of night. If the spirits have forsaken her, then Katara shall forsake them too.


	22. poison in the water

poison in the water

_this is it, the apocalypse. – radioactive, imagine dragons. / zutara, zombie au_

**disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**warning: some course language just sort of happened so. um. sorry?**

.

.

.

.

The world is (probably) ending. Or something like that.

But sitting up on the roof, holding his hand, Katara can't bring herself to care.

In the building below, her friends boil water and hoard canned food in a locked room. They are melting down lead for bullets and cleaning their knives because the city below is in chaos.

But that's nothing new.

A warm breeze tumbles through their hair. "Zombies." He mutters.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Fucking _zombies_." There is laughter in her voice.

She can't remember the last time she laughed, she can't remember the last time anyone laughed.

He smiles at her and chuckles. "Didn't see this one coming, I've got to admit."

"God, no." she agrees.

"Fucking zombies." They say together.

She smiles, leans her head on his shoulder and tightens her grip on his hand.

"The sunset is red." He says after a long pause.

"Blood has been shed this night." Katara quotes lightly.

He rolls his eyes. "Blood is shed every night."

"Mm." she turns her face and presses her nose into his neck. His hair tickles her cheek.

"I can't decide whether I love this or hate this." He tells her.

"The zombies?" she murmurs into his neck.

"Yeah."

"Hate it, definitely." She says.

"But if it hadn't all happened, I wouldn't have ever talked to you." he says.

"Sap." She mutters, but she kisses him anyways. "I think I love you." she says after she pulls away.

A small smile graces Zuko's face. "I love you too." he says, and presses his lips to hers.

The world is (probably) ending, but whatever. They're kind of okay with that for now.

.

.

.

.

.

**an: i don't even know. inspired (somewhat) by John Green's novella **_**Zombicorns.**_

**fun fact: i write sappy stuff and then rationalize it by calling myself out on it. it's kind of a terrible habit but whatever.**

**QUOTE ("blood has been shed this night") IS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS because lord of the rings is awesome. bonus points if you can tell me which movie.**


	23. my boy wears sunset red

**title:** my boy wears sunset red

**summary:**_ and red sunsets mean bloody deaths / zutara / a song of ice and fire crossover thing _

**.**

**an: so. i'm about three quarters through game of thrones (the book) and um. this happened. **

**an2: you'll probably still understand this if you haven't read/watched game of thrones. mostly. heh.**

.

.

.

.

.

The sunset is crimson as she sails away from the place she has come to call her home. Behind her, a castle burns. Behind her, her brother makes his last stand. Behind her, her betrothed is rotting beneath the dirt. Behind her, her best friend is shivering in a faraway dungeon.

But beside her stands her beloved, and that's enough.

.

The sunset is crimson as he sails away from a place he could have one day called home. Behind him, a castle burns. Behind him, his father's troops are victorious. Behind him, his sister grins and kills another man. Behind him, his uncle sits in the dungeon of the burning castle, waiting for death.

But beside him stands his beloved, and that's enough.

.

"M'lady," the captain calls, "We've set sail for Essos."

"Excellent work captain." She calls back, and rests her head on her beloved's shoulder. "Is this the right thing?" she asks him quietly, tangling her fingers in his.

He shrugs. "Hell if I know."

She rests her free hand on the direwolf beside her. "Gods, I hope so."

"I've got you, right?" he says, "So it'll work out."

"Shut up Lannister." She bumps him with her shoulder, smiling despite herself, "Nobody asked you."

.

.

.

.

.

**an3: um. what.**

**an4: i have a thing for red sunsets, ok?**


End file.
